Saijo Strife
|name = Saijo Strife |kanji = 西条·ストライフ |rōmaji = Saijō· suto raifu |race = Human |age = 21 (Pre-Timeskip) 28 (Post-Timeskip) |gender = Male |eyes = Red |hair = Black |affiliation = Fairy Tail 10 Paths of Mastery |previous affiliation = Odd Jewels |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Inventor Independent Mage |team = Folk Team |previous team = Reckless Contractors |partner = Folk Team Members |previous partner = Alpha Powell Redstorm Shadow Gun Law Anderson |base of operations = Fairy Tail Guild |status = Active |relatives = Jonathan Strife (Uncle) Mona Strife (Aunt) Guerra (Adoptive Mother) Alexander Strife (Father) Elyzabeth Strife (Mother) Alpha One ("Bother") Alice Hellblazer (Wife) Ness Hellblazer (Daughter) Moses Hellblazer (Brother-in-law) |alias = Master of Hope (希望の修士 Kibō no shūshi) |magic = Fire Magic Sky Flame Dragon Slayer Magic |marklocation = Right Forearm}} Saijo Strife ' is a S-Class Mage Candidate of the Fairy Tail guild, founder of Folk Team, and a member of the 10 Paths of Mastery. Apperance Saijo is a tall young man with almost muscular build. He has black hair along with red eyes. He tends to look like the cold silence type. He gets too much attention because of this. He wears a long sleeve black shirt underneath his brown green jacket. Along with that he wears light grey pants and is barefooted. After the timeskip, he gets a new look. His black hair grew even longer, and now wears an all white and black attire with black gloves and boots. Personality He is very caring towards some of the members of the guild, but only shows it when they are in trouble. He is also very stubberned and determined. When fights, he only does it to better his skills, but he really does it to find someone. When he's doing nothing, he just sleeps almost all day. He prefers to work on his own, because his partner got killed in an mission. When he starts to fight, he is usually calm and tatical, but when he gets mad he would start to show a wild, brutal, and destructive side to his fighting. He shows a soft spot towards family. He turns from a cold to lovable father figure towards his son. Even divorced, he still loves his ex-wife. After the Time skip, he starts to show some emotions towards people. He also usually is forced to team up or "allow" someone to join him on his completing quests. History Saijo was born in the Strife Family, a standard family with skills in inventing. He presumably thought that his mother died and his father deserted him when he was born, he doesn't know much about them. When he was just 3 years old, his uncle takes him in and teaches him fire magic and how to invent. When he just turned 6, he mastered his style of fire magic and has invented more magical items than his uncle. However, when he returned to his uncles house, the house was in flames. During 2 years of searching for his aunt and uncle, Saijo discovers a dragon named Guerra. She took him in as her own, teaching him in the was of Dragon Slayer Magic. Even though he respected and loved Guerra like a son would love his mother, he still wanted to find his uncle and aunt. After 4 years, he restarts his journey in finding his family when he was finally finished with his training. At the the age of 14, he joined an organization of mages that get hired to do regular or Odd jobs called Odd Jewels. Thanks to this he had to hold of his search for his family. He teamed up with three other members creating the Reckless Contractors, however it didn't last. During a years in Odd Jewels, he falls in love with a women named Alice Hellblazer. When he turned 16 they got married and at 17 was given a daughter.. One year after, he was still thinking of going back to searching, with serious thought and further convinced by his wife, he continues his search. 4 years after his departure from his home, Saijo becomes a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, thinking that he would have a better chances in finding his family. He also was the founder and leader the original Folk Team. He didn't do much but keep picking quests every time he completed one and keeps doing this every day. He cares for everyone in the guild, but doesn't want them involved when his brother Alpha died in one of their quests in defeating a dark guild's facilities. Thanks to that incident he disbanded the Team. After the time skip, Saijo's appearance and personality changes greatly. He took part in the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial at twice but failed both times. He even became a member of the new Folk Team and his adoptive son leads the team. During the timeskip, he reunited with his father, discovered that his aunt and uncle is working for Odd Jewels and the dark guild that killed his brother is Demon Spade. He finally gets enough money to own a new home closer to the guild and reunite with his wife and daughter by bringing to Magnolia Town. Synopsis Magic and Abilities 'Fire Magic: 'This Magic utilizes the Fire Element, his families signature Magic, over which he possesses great mastery. It allows him to produce, control and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will. In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, Fire Magic allows Saijo to turn his own body into fire, in order to evade enemy attacks and strike many opponent with deadly attacks. *'Grand Fire Bomb (壮大な火災爆弾''Sōdaina kasai bakudan''): When executing this attack, Saijo would engulf himself in with immense magical powers. He then focuses the power to his hands a shoots a enormous fire ball that is about 10 times his height in a straight line towards his opponent. *'Sun God's Flaming Sword' (太陽神の炎剣 Taiyō-shin no honōken): Saijo would ignite his entire body in his own flames. He then charges towards the enemy and delivers a devastating punch that blows up the enemy, then proceeds to do another punch but focuses as a giant cannon type of blast attack. *'Fire Punch' (Unnamed): Saijo envelops his hand in an orb of fire and then punches his target, thereby increasing the resulting damage. *'Fire Gatling Gun' (Unnamed): Placing one of his arms held outstretched and the other grabbing the outstreched arm, with his palm open, he creates a sphere of fire, from which a barrage of small, yet destructive fire orbs is fired towards his enemy at high speed. Such over-sized "bullets", striking in the same area, are powerful enough to produce an explosion on contact, which can engulf the target and knock them to the ground. *'Fire Body' (Unnamed): Through the use of Fire Magic, he is capable of transforming his own body into fire. This form also grants him some traits typical of real fire: he's shown capable of freely moving around at high speed, and to let physical and Magical attacks pass harmlessly through his body when he's transformed. Sky Flame Dragon Slayer Magic (天炎の滅竜魔法 Tenen no Metsuryū Mahō): He is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective elements, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. *'Sky Flame Dragon's Roar' (天炎竜の咆哮 Tenenryū no Hōkō): Saijo's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a medium or large quantity of a condense/"focused" fire from his mouth at his target in a straight trajectory. *'Sky Flame Dragon's Claw' (天炎竜の鉤爪 Tenenryū no Kagizume): He ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. *'Sky Flame Dragon's Wing Attack' (天炎竜の翼撃 Tenenryū no Yokugeki): Siajo rushes towards his target subsequently setting hands ablaze, and attacks sending many targets flying. *'Sky Flame Dragon's Crushing Fang' (天炎竜の砕牙 Tenenryū no Saiga): With his hand expressing with intense heat, Saijo swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them greatly. *'Sky Flame Dragon's Great Calamity' (天炎竜の大災 Tenenryū no Taisai): He ignites one hand in flames, the other with wind, and then brings them together, creating a massive explosion. *'Sky Flame Dragon's Burning Fury' (天炎竜の酷巻 Tenenryū no Hidomaki): *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): **'Clear Road: Dramatic Crossfire' (明道劇的十字火 Myōdō Gekiteki Jūjika): **'Clear Road: Nine Tail Whiplash' (明道九尾鞭打ち Myōdō Kyubi Muchiuchi): ***'Secret Fatal Strike: Clear Road: Sleipnir's Chase' ("種死殴" 明道スレイプニルの追跡 "Tane-shinagu" Myōdō sureipuniru no tsuiseki): Empathy: He was given the ability to know how people feel by touching them. He learns to master this to know how people if he wants to. He uses this rarely because he doesn't want to know how others feel. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: He taught himself how to fight during he years of search for his uncle. His style of fighting is intuitive array of punches and kicks. He could handle many mages and other fighters, but when he fights with well known, skilled, or S-Class mages, it would take him a while to defeat them and how to fight them. Enhanced Strength: '''During the years, he trained to get stronger, when enemies attempt to attack him, he would casually punch or throw them, sending them flying and crashing into something with either hands. He is also shown to be able to not only move, but attack with surprising agility and strength before joining Fairy Tail. He can also be able to punch through walls without harming his body too much. '''Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Smell: Immense Hearing: Enhanced Reflexes: Saijo also possesses good reflexes, agility and speed. He is capable of professionally dodge attacks from long ranged and close range, which sometimes surprises his teammates. He, out of all the members in the team; is the fastest when it comes to reflexes. Immense Endurance: Saijo has shown a tremendous endurance during his quest. He would continue fighting after being hit by many attacks from either weapons, blunt objects, and magic. He also is shown to have countless scars around his body. He would keep fighting when he needs to win, despite having just recovered from previous injuries. Keen Intellect: '''He tends to analyze and memorize his surroundings every time he's on a quest. He would use this to his advantage in fights that he could win, but would take a while to finish. He would only deduce how to defeat his opponent either with or without his use of magic. He would most likely improvise if he can't think of making ideas. '''Immense Magical Powers: Saijo possesses an immense level of Magical power, which, can be release into a potent yellow aura around him. It would sometimes turn into fire aura. It's extremely powerful enough to strike fear into even some of the strong willed mages. Relationships Alexander Strife He's Saijo's father, who left him with his uncle to find his wife. They never met yet, but thanks to Saijo's uncle Jonathan, he tells him a good characteristic about his father which he respects. Elyzabeth Strife Saijo's Mother, who suddenly disappered. He doesn't no much about her, but his uncle tells him that she was a very beautiful women with a scary side. Alpha One/Damian Strife He is Saijo's father's clone, which was created just in case Alexander died. Both him and Alpha were at first just partners, but then when they started to get along they became more like brothers. Also he doned Alpha a new name calling him Damian. He died during one of their quest when the team found a dark guild envolved with a illegal setup of equipment. Alice Hellblazer She's Saijo's wife, they got married when he was just 17. He is still in love with her and they both have a daughter. Saijo left her to continue his search to find his uncle. After the 11 years, he decided to make up his mind and get back together with her. First thing they did when they saw each other was arguie and he got slapped in the face. But they hugged each other and talked about moving closer to the guild. Ness Hellblazer He's Saijo's Daughter. She was born 8 months after her parents got married. She was only 1 years old when Saijo left. She didn't know what her father looked like. But her mother told her stories about him and read articles about him before the Folk Team disbanded and during the 11 years of being part of the Fairy Tail Guild. When Saijo finally meet his daughter all grown up, they both stared at each other, then hugged and cryed. Trivia Category:Xramos224 Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Lost Magic User Category:Folk Team Members Category:Male Category:Weapon user Category:Former Odd Jewels Category:Former Reckless Contractors Category:10 Paths of Mastery Category:Fire Magic User